Heart In Chains
by sohemotional
Summary: Emily can't shake the feeling of Paige after she kisses her. Set after Paily car kiss in 1x17. "Paige had broken free of her chains and was floating, taking Emily with her if only for those few moments."
1. Chapter 1

**Heart In Chains**

**Author**: **sohemotional**  
**Pairing**: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers  
**Rating**: M (for Part 2)  
**Length**: 633 (Part 1 of 2)  
**Summary**: _"Paige had broken free of her chains and was floating, taking Emily with her if only for those few moments."_

Set after Paily car kiss in 1x17. Emily can't shake the feeling of Paige after she kisses her.

* * *

Emily was still reeling from the confrontation between her mother and Nick McCullers as she quickly made it to her car in less steps than usual. She could feel the cold air fill her lungs. It was refreshing yet ominous. She was angry, hurt, surprised, and hopeful all at the same time. Her emotions tugged her every which way until she grasped for her seat belt, the one anchor to hold her in place. She just needed a moment of stillness, her rambling thoughts spiraling out of control.

That moment never came as, before she could grasp any moment of tranquility, Paige McCullers was sitting next to her. Emily wanted to scream just out of sheer frustration, but the kind yet sorrowful eyes across from her drew her in.

She had studied Paige throughout her mother's rant toward Nick McCullers. Paige had always been hard to read; she never let her emotions show, at least directly. Paige McCullers remained a mystery to most, but at times, Emily knew she would let clues slip, pieces of herself disguised in passive-aggressive remarks, quick glances, the slight quivering of her lip when she was holding back her deepest truths. These were all pieces Emily had collected over the years, hoping that one day she would understand the bigger picture.

Despite her frustration, Emily studied the girl as she spoke, "Listen, it's like your mom said, my dad is always looking for somebody to blame." Paige was never this blatant. It caught Emily off guard, as if Paige were about to reveal an important piece of the puzzle, one that would make sense of everything else.

Emily tried to speak, but all that came out was, "I have to go home. My mom is waiting for me."

"Right. Your mom's waiting," Paige sighed as if it were a slap in the face. This time, Emily needed no map, she was reading Paige like an open book, the frustration and anguish evident in her face.

"God, why is everything so easy for you?" she continued through gritted teeth.

"Easy? What planet do you live on? I spent most of my life trying not to feel the way I feel!" It was then that Emily saw something she had never witnessed in Paige McCullers. It was a mixture of passion, heartache, and understanding. She looked as if she was trying to fly, trying to let something go, but chains were anchoring her to her seat.

"I come out and they ship my first girlfriend off to god knows where and now maybe she's done with me. So yeah, it's all about Emily. All Em, all the time!"

Their lips collided before Emily could finish her last breath. It was in that second that she knew. She understood years of misconstrued arguments, indecipherable facial expressions, and unexplainable actions. Paige had broken free of her chains and was floating, taking Emily with her if only for those few moments. It was an escape. It was as though Emily finally understood what Paige was fighting for this entire time. Paige hadn't been just fighting Emily, or the school, or her parents; Paige was intrinsically fighting herself- the same battle Emily had faced the majority of her life.

Before Emily could grasp the meaning of any of it, Paige was gone, and she was left alone once again. She knew she would never reach a moment of stillness as long as the feel of Paige's lips still lingered on hers. But she didn't want tranquility any more. She wanted Paige. Her emotions became incomprehensible, no rhyme or reason to them. She was left with longing, compassion, and desire. She felt her heart break all at once as the pieces floated up into the night sky with the lucid memory of Paige' lingering kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart In Chains**

**Author**: **sohemotional**  
**Pairing**: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers  
**Rating**: M  
**Length**: 810 (Part 2 of 2)  
**Summary**: _"Paige had broken free of her chains and was floating, taking Emily with her if only for those few moments."_

Set after Paily car kiss in 1x17. Emily can't shake the feeling of Paige after she kisses her.

* * *

Paige had always second guessed herself, but not that night. She had been unapologetic and unyielding. She took what she wanted; and she wanted Emily. The concept was at first unsettling to Emily, but quickly became invigorating. Emily's cheeks still burned from Paige's touch. Her heartbeat was still ringing in her ears. She took a few deep breaths, but couldn't shake the feeling of Paige. And it troubled her that she had no desire to lose any fleeting moment of that night. Her chest burned down to the pit of her stomach. She had seen the hurt and terror in Paige's face, and her heart broke to know she couldn't take it away for her. She would never wish what she had gone through on anyone, but to know she may have been part of the problem, one more torturous aspect in the life of Paige McCullers, was too much to bear.

Emily leaned back in her seat to compose herself before she began her drive home. When she closed her eyes, images of Paige came rushing back- not just from tonight, but from months and even years ago. Thoughts of Paige made her heartbeat quicken, and she felt flushed again. Her imagination flourished as memories ran together and Emily became unsure of reality. She had imagined deepening the kiss as it happened, but Paige's panic had ended it all too soon. Emily had wanted to pull her in again, closer this time, deepening the kiss in an effort to understand, to let Paige know it was okay. Emily pictured covering Paige's entire body with light kisses and running her tongue from the base of Paige's neck until she was nibbling on her ear, whispering sweet nothings.

Emily ran her fingers along the waistband of her pants, completely captivated by the sight of Paige. After a few moments, she slipped her hand lower, and her fingers followed along the seams of her lace panties. Her illusion became more vivid as she pictured Paige's warm skin on hers, yearning to be touched. She imagined running her tongue along Paige's breasts before quickly taking a nipple into her mouth and pinching the other one lightly, causing Paige to let out a low groan, the same groan that escaped Emily's mouth as her fingers began to draw light circles around where she ached for release. Emily could feel the dampness over her panties and imagined Paige's wetness for her as she continued. Light circles quickly became too much to bear as she yearned for contact. Emily slipped her fingers past the waistband of her panties and slowly ran them up and down the length of herself. Her pace quickened as her heartbeat accelerated, and she began to feel a fiery sensation in her core. In an effort to prolong her fantasy, she slipped one finger inside herself, matching the quickened pace of her breathing. She let out a sultry moan as her clit longed for friction once again. Her fingers trailed back up to her sensitive nub. With one touch, she felt herself jerk forward, so close to her breaking point. She pictured Paige below her, panting, yearning for her release. Emily moaned at the sight and rocked forward against her fingers. "Come for me," escaped Emily's lips as her motions became clumsy and imprecise. She heard the faint whisper of her name on Paige's lips, and it brought her over the edge. A fusion of "Paige" and "fuck" were all that escaped her mouth. She drew rough circles over her clit as she came, prolonging the orgasm for as long as she could bear. She imagined Paige coming down from her release as well, skin glistening in the moonlight.

Once Emily's heartbeat had slowed, she gently slipped her hand out of her pants, suddenly fully aware of her surroundings.

Her thoughts still lingered on Paige. Paige's plea of "Don't tell," echoing forebodingly in her ears. Paige had taken the first few steps, but she still had many difficult bridges to cross. Emily knew it would be too much to bear. It would mean more heartache for the both of them. It wouldn't work, and she couldn't bear to see Paige hurting. She would not and she could not allow herself to fall for Paige. Once her breathing had calmed, she picked up her phone and scrolled to Paige's name.

She quickly typed off the two pained words that would put an end to this before it had stated, "I won't". She hit send and grabbed her keys. As she slipped her key into the ignition, a new text caused her phone flash in the darkness of the night. It was Paige. She felt her heart rev and ignite in time with the car's engine. She left the text unread as she began her journey home, unsure of where it would lead her.


End file.
